


get together

by spendon



Category: P!ATD - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Not!Fic, dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendon/pseuds/spendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon thinks they should host a Panic! At The Reunion.<br/>But they need to reunite first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get together

  so spence and brendon are makigng out toghet esamd then brendon pulled awayy!!!!

  and soenc er as like "breedian no whats rong babyb its oaky"

  and dbrendon was lie, "spancer we should get the band nabck together"

  "okie dokie branden" soencer said

  so spence rand brendon held hands as they rann all the wya to where brent wilsonlives

  "bRNET" brendon yelled as he kicke donw brent wilsons door

  but it was actually brent wilson the other brent wilson not the brent wilson who was in their biadn

  "oh my gos brendon yuri!!! form the lebsian animu!!" brenti wlson gasped darmatically

  "brent we are having a reuinon come iwht us"

  "okie dokie branden" brent sid

  so rbent and bronden and spencer all ran to jon ealkers house

  "JAWN" brenr yelled as he jumped through jonw alkes window "jon wilson we hare getitng. ack together for one day come iwht us" 

  "okie dokie brant" jon wlakker say emolike

  so they all ran to ryans hosue btu then brunette wilson stoped them

  "no hes men lets not"

  "ya hes meann no ryan for thsu" spencer siad and jason urie agree

  "okie doki doki korkoro spencer" brendon nodded loudly

  then they ran to dallons hosue and ians house and kenney house and zacks hall

  and they got together and played a shoe

  brent wislonr thorugg his bas son the ground SUDDENLY

  "i am not who oyu thin k i am!!" he shouted

  "i am acjutally ryan ross" he peeled ouff his brent wilson skin and turned into the ugly ryan ross

  brendon gasoed and spencer through a drumstrick at him into his asshole

  " goaway ryan brendon is my boyfreind" soencer said ludly

  ryan crried footever and ran wayaw the end

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
